


This Is My Harry

by 5ft9



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Louis in Glasses, Louis in Panties, M/M, Rimming, Top!Harry, Youtuber AU, bottom!Louis, harry looks like a frat boy but he isn't, poorly written smut, youtuber!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 20:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4933486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5ft9/pseuds/5ft9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is a youtuber and none of his fans know that he has a boyfriend. He surprises them with a requested video.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is My Harry

**Author's Note:**

> This is poorly written in all honesty. Just a little something I had in my notes for months, I thought I may as well post it. 
> 
> Lowercase is intended!
> 
> This is also based off of this thingy I found in September of 2014 that I loved:  
> "harry inside louis and he’s not moving and they’re just staring at each other and louis is tingling and fucking needy so he bucks his hips but harry pins him down but before louis can whine he’s pounding into him good and hard and louis’ mouth falls open and he’s gasping and harry wont take his eyes away from louis’ face bc it looks the prettiest when he’s getting fucked ヽ(゜∇゜)ノ"

"hello lovelies!"

louis was currently sitting cross-legged on his queen sized bed while recording himself for his latest video. his hair was styled in a messy fringe that rested on the top of his glasses and his small frame was wrapped in a light blue oversized sweater that reached mid-thigh and a pair of black leggings.

"as you all know, i had a poll on my last video of what i should do here, and surprisingly enough, you guys didn't choose the cinnamon challenge! bless your souls. instead, you've chosen for me to make a video of my favorite things. i'm honestly pleasantly surprised, but apparently you guys don't know anything about me according to the comments on last week's video. well you will after today's, let's start!"

louis disappeared out of screen for a couple of seconds (he'd have to edit that out later), and when he came back he was holding a package of chips-ahoy cookies. 

"these are my favorite cookies" he stated with a cute little grin. "i eat them literally all the time, always with milk, and i have about 6 more packs in the cupboards. i love them, but har-" louis cut himself off. "um, next item!"

louis reached behind him on his bed and grabbed something soft. when he turned back around, he held a stuffed animal in his hand. it was pink dog with a little sweater on it. on the sweater was a big "H". 

"this little guy is very special to me and i can't sleep without him. his name is simply H and he's very cuddly and warm." he held his arms out towards the camera. "isn't he precious?!" 

louis once again left and returned in front of the screen in less than 15 seconds, this time holding the item in his cupped hands.

"this," he uncupped his hands to reveal a tiny hedgehog, "is charlie. he is my baby and i love him so so much." louis brought charlie up to his face and kissed his little nose, getting a lick on his own button nose in return. louis giggled and scrunched up his face cutely, cuddling charlie into his tiny chest.

"charlie and i are best buddies and partners in crime!" he moved closer to the camera and started whispering, as if revealing a secret. "don't tell zayn though, he'd be pretty upset to find out he's been replaced by a hedgehog." 

he gave little charlie one more kiss and cuddle and then got up to get the next item. a few seconds later, he sat back on the bed with an envelope. he was shyly smiling while looking at his lap and when he looked back up at the camera, a faint blush tinted his cheeks. 

"this," he started while opening the envelope. he pulled out a tiny piece of paper and held it out towards the camera. it was a concert ticket for The Script. "this was the ticket for the best night of my life. that night i saw my favorite band of all time, and most importantly, i met the love of my life."

louis once again smiled at his lap while sporting pink-tinged cheeks. he looked up, not towards the camera, but to an area that the audience could not see. he smiled shyly and raised his hand, beckoning whoever stood there to come over to him. 

he scooted over on the bed while a giant came onto screen. he sat down next to louis on the bed that made the smaller boy look miniscule and held the boy next to him's hand. louis instantly started playing with the boy's fingers and rested his head on his shoulder. 

"this," louis kissed the smiling boy's shoulder lightly, "is my harry."

"hello!" the boy who was towering over louis, even as they sat, happily raised one of his huge hands and excitedly started waving towards the camera. he was extremely good-looking. he wore a red flannel over a black tee shirt, a pair of black skinny jeans that looked as if they had practically been painted on and a black snapback on his head, facing backwards. "i'm harry, and this is my little lou."

louis flushed and flashed his special crinkly eyed smile while burying his face in harry's shoulder to block out his giggles.

"um, so, surprise?" louis said to the camera, still giggling. 

harry barked out a laugh and covered his mouth with his free hand. louis removed his hand and planted a small peck on harry's plump pink lips.

harry smiled in return and looked back at the camera. "i'm the luckiest guy in the world." 

louis felt the butterflies go mad in his tummy and hid his face behind harry again. he wrapped his arms around his harry while harry wrapped one around louis' waist, pulling him closer to himself.

"we've been together one year now." harry started. "one year two months almost, to be specific."

louis nodded and rested his head on harry's shoulder again. "if you guys'd like, we'd love to do a boyfriend tag video for you." harry nodded along with a big grin.

"come on haz, do the sign out with me." 

the two of them raised one of their hands while smiling widely and started waving. "bye bye lovies!" with that, harry planted a big kiss on louis' cheek. louis clumsily got off the bed to turn off the camera with his cheeks flushed a soft pink once again.

"that was fun!" harry said loudly. 

louis smiled cutely and climbed back on the bed with minor difficulty.

"yeah it was, anything is fun with you."

harry's eyes softened and he brought louis into his lap, cuddling him into his chest. "oh louis, i love you so much."

although they've expressed their love for each other hundreds of times in the past few months (harry was the first to confess his love on their 6 month anniversary, resulting in louis giving him his virginity and whatever left of his heart that he hadn't already given to harry), louis still got that fuzzy feeling in his tummy whenever harry said it.

louis leant up to plant a kiss on harry's mouth. although it started innocently, it quickly heated up when harry's hands reached lou's bum. louis instantly started whimpering into harry's mouth, always loving the feeling on harry's large hands caressing his arse. 

"mmm, harry, do something." louis mumbled against harry's mouth minutes later.

harry pulled back from his boy and licked his lips. "you know, you got ne real jealous before, calling zayn your best friend."

louis blinked and whimpered again. "well, not as much as you are, haz. you're all i want, all i need."

harry smirked, loving how he could get this kind of reaction out of his tiny boyfriend. "show me?"

louis instantly nodded, backing up onto the floor and getting between harry's thighs. he eagerly unzipped harry's jeans and removed them with some difficulty due to the tightness. harry ended up having to help him, as per usual, and once they were off and on the ground, louis began mouthing at harry's dick through the fabric of his boxers. 

harry began licking his lips and put one of his hands in louis' hair, just carding his fingers through the soft strands. "fuck, babe."

louis hesitantly reached his hands towards the hem of harry's pants, tucking his fingers under the waistband and pulling them down, revealing harry's proud 8 and a half inch cock. louis' mouth started watering and he quickly took the head into his warm mouth. harry groaned out loud, tangling his fingers tightly into louis' hair and pushing down slightly. over the past eight months that the couple had been having sex, the two had figured out that louis had a natural talent for giving head and harry believed that it was a true gift indeed.

louis kept taking more and more of harry into his mouth, swallowing as much of him down that he could. eventually, louis' nose was nestled against harry's skin and he couldn't get anymore down. harry and louis had little signals for each other, so when louis gave harry a thumbs up, he started bucking his hips up into his throat. 

louis sputtered a bit but got control once he placed his palms on harry's thighs and got comfortable. surprisingly enough, louis enjoyed this as much as harry, loving that he could get this gorgeous boy to make these kinds of groans and moans.

soon enough, harry pulled louis off of his cock and grabbed it at the base. "wanna cum inside of you babe." he said shakily.

louis nodded while getting up, instantly removing his leggings and revealing his baby pink panties. harry had to squeeze his dick hard to keep from cumming from the sight alone. 

before removing the rest of his clothes, he moved to harry, taking off his flannel, and his favorite part, his tee shirt. once he removed harry's tee shirt, he instantly moved closer, licking harry's tattoos. harry shuddered and removed louis from his body, grabbing the hem of his sweater and lifting it over his head making his hair even messier and hotter.

louis moved over to his bedside table, removing his glasses and placing them there. when he turned around, harry moaned from the sight of louis without his glasses but also from the sight of his panties.

"oh baby, you're already wet." he cooed. "what do you want?"

"you." louis responded shyly, his small hands clasped behind his back.

harry smirked, "want my cock?"

louis looked up at harry from under his lashes, making the taller boy groan from his innocence. he nodded while biting his lower lip.

"use your words baby."

"yes."

"yes who?"

louis flushed, this was one of his and harry's favorite kinks.

"yes daddy."

harry smirked and patted the spot next to him on the bed. "come up here baby, let daddy help you."

louis rushed onto the bed, kneeling next to his boyfriend and only reaching the top of harry's snapback while harry was sitting casually at the edge of the bed.

"hands and knees, baby."

louis immediately obeyed, getting onto his hands and knees within seconds of being told. soon enough, he felt harry's hands kneading the flesh of his arse and he keened low in his throat.

"oh lou, so eager are we?"

"y-yes, mmh." he responded shakily.

"want me to eat you out baby?"

louis started nodding exaggeratedly. "yes daddy! please!"

he soon felt his panties being pushed to one side of his arse, soon followed by the feeling of harry's tongue on his rim. he bit his lip and tried to hold in a moan.

minutes later louis found himself on his knees with his face buried in a pillow, rocking back on harry's tongue and two fingers while moaning loudly. 

harry gave one last kiss to louis' rim and removed his fingers, wiping them on their sheets. he eagerly flipped louis onto his back, removed his panties and hovered over him. he guided his dick to louis' stretched out hole and pressed against it without fully penetrating his boy yet, causing louis to whine.

"you ready, baby?"

"yes, p-please."

harry then slowly rocked into the boy below him, listening to him moan until he finally bottomed out. louis gasped when he felt harry's pelvis touch his arse and choked out for harry to move.

harry slowly started thrusting in and out of louis, gradually getting harder and faster until louis was a moaning mess.

"oh daddy! faster!"

harry stopped.

louis' eyes snapped open to look at harry in confusion.

harry stared at louis intensely while louis started nipping at his bottom lip and whimpering. he was needy as hell and feeling the tingly sensation in his tummy, he bucked his hips.

at this, harry held down his hips. but before louis could start complaining, harry was snapping his hips into louis. louis looked at harry with half lidded eyes and his mouth forming words that wouldn't come out. 

"like that baby? like being filled with daddy's cock? like being a little cockslut?"

louis whined and nodded, which was disguised by his body being thrusted into so he opted for answering with a quiet "yes da-ddy."

harry stared in awe at the boy beneath him that he could call all his and bucked even harder, needing louis to cum before he did. 

with one final hard thrust, louis threw his back, his dick twitching and shooting strings of cum out of him. 

at the sight of louis coming undone, harry unloaded into louis and filled him up, louis moaning once more at the feeling.

after laying collapsed on louis for a few minutes, harry pulled out while giving louis an open-mouthed kiss to distract him from the uncomfortable feeling. he then went to the bathroom, coming back a minute later with a wet washcloth after cleaning himself up. he gently cleaned louis up while he hissed at the sensitivity and then took the comforter and washcloth to the hamper. 

when he came back to bed, louis was cuddled into his side of the bed with his sweater back on and his little bear H hugged tightly to his chest. harry cooed at the sight and dropped the clean blanket onto their bed. he took off his snapback that he had forgotten that he'd even been wearing and laid down next to louis in  
bed, wrapping the small boy in his arms and bringing him closer to his own body.

harry nuzzled his face into the crook of louis' neck while they held each other under the covers. 

"i love you, lou."

"love you too, haz."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if that was bad omfg I'm really not happy with it but I figured I may as well just get it out of my notes haha


End file.
